Yoshiko Says Hocus Pocus
by Bird6490
Summary: Yoshiko goes to Salem, Massachusetts for Halloween where her new friend Max lights the Black Flame Candle and accidentally releases the evil Sanderson sisters from the afterlife. Now it is up to Yoshiko and her new friends to stop the three witches from sucking the lives from all the children of Salem.
1. Chapter 1

Yoshiko was looking over the lyrics for Aqours' upcoming Halloween show, when her phone started ringing. It was a FaceTime call from Euterpe. "Hello?" Yoshiko answered. "Greetings, Ms. Yoshiko" Euterpe greeted. "It's Yohane!" Yoshiko corrected. "Whatever. You're probably wondering why I'm calling you today" said Euterpe. A call from the Goddess of music could only mean one thing. "Do you have a mission for me?" Yoshiko asked, excitedly. "Indeed I do. But in order for you to understand your mission, I will be taking you back in time to the year 1693" Euterpe explained. She used her Goddess magic to show Yoshiko the world as it was back in 1693. Yoshiko looked around her surroundings. "Where are we?" she asked. "Salem, Massachusetts" Euterpe replied.

This excited Yoshiko. She learned about the Salem Witch Trials in school and they fascinated her. "It's every fallen angel's dream to see Salem, the city of witches!" Yoshiko said in her Yohane voice. "I figured you would be excited. But, what you are about to see is what happened 5 months after the Salem Witch Trials. The day is All Hallow's Eve to be exact" said Euterpe. Then Yoshiko saw a mortal boy running through his home as he went to go after a young girl who was actually his sister. "Come, child~" A hooded figure told the young girl as they led the young girl into a cottage. The girl followed the hooded figure inside as the boy was in pursuit. The boy looked into the window to see three beings inside with his younger sister. He looked into the window of the cottage to see his sister surrounded by the three beings. The leader of the sisters had red hair and dressed in shades of green. Another sister was on the plump side with black hair and dressed in shades of red. The final sister had blonde hair and dressed in shades of purple, looking a bit ditzy. All three of them together looked slightly old. "Who are they?" Yoshiko asked. "The Sanderson sisters. Winifred, Mary, and Sarah" Euterpe replied.

The little girl known as Emily sat up as the sisters went to look where she was looking, but the boy there ducked out of sight. Mary and Sarah went and look out the front door to look for the boy, but he was hiding and they couldn't see him. Winifred opened a window and looked around. "Oh, look, another glorious morning. Makes me sick! Sisters!" she scoffed. "Yes, Winnie?" Sarah replied. "Coming, Winnie. Right away. Sorry." Mary added. "Must have been an imp" Winifred said before going over to her spell book and spoke to it like a child. "My darling, my little book. We must continue with our spell now that our guest of honor has arrived. Wake up. Wake up, darling~" The boy outside was hiding underneath a window. 'That boy must be the little girl's brother' Yoshiko thought. The spell book woke up in Winifred's grasp. "Yes, well, come along. There you are" she said. "Mary!" "Right here, Winnie" The plump sister replied. "Right here. Sorry." "Hello, hello." Winnie spoke to her book. "I notice Sister Sarah isn't helping." Mary glanced over. "I lured the child here." Sarah defended. "Leave her be, she has done her chore." Winnie said, taking Mary by her ear before letting go. "You're right, I'm wrong." Mary huffed before she and Sarah made faces at each other. "All right. 'Tis time!" Winnie proclaimed.

The book opened up and turned itself to a certain page. "There it is" Winnie smiled before reading aloud from the book. "'Bring to a full rolling bubble. Add two drops oil of boil." she moved to pick up the oil of boil, but Mary was there before her. "I got it. It's heavy" Mary said before adding the oil of boil to the cauldron. "You do that, I'll do this." "Six, but the hour with the herb that's red" Winnie continued. "Turn three times, pluck a hair from my head." She then did just that before putting the hair in. The boy snuck inside the cottage and watched the witches from the second landing. "Add a dash of fox and a dead man's toe" Winnie continued. "Oh, a dead man's toe and make it a fresh one." "Dead man's toe~" Sarah began to sing about that ingredient. Mary walked up to a bowl of toes and sniffed one before tossing it into the cauldron. "Fresh one." Yoshiko carefully observed the witches as they continued making the potion. Mary and Sarah began to toss toes at each other. Winnie had enough and decided to step in to stop them. "Will you two stop that?" she complained to her sisters. "I need to concentrate." "Sorry" Mary said before looking to Sarah. "She needs to concentrate." Then she paused to take a sniff in the air as she sensed something. "Newt saliva." Winnie began to herself. "I smell a child." Mary told her sister. "What doest thou call that?" Winnie scoffed, pointing to Emily. "A child?" Mary replied. "Hah! Sisters, gather 'round" Winnie said. "One thing more and all is done, add a bit of thine own tongue." They each took a bite of their tongues and spat them into the cauldron. "Oh, Winnie, thou art divine." Mary beamed. "'Tis ready for tasting" Winnie said, taking a spoon and dipped it into the potion. "One drop of this and her life will me mine" Then she noticed her sisters looking to her and grinned to them. "I mean, ours" she walked toward Emily, holding the spoon to the girl. "All right, girl. Open up your mouth."

"NO!" A voice called out. The sisters turned and saw the boy. "A boy!" Sarah gasped. "Get him, you fools!" Winnie demanded. "I got him!" Mary then said. "I knew I smelled a boy!" The boy pushed the cauldron and Mary and Sarah pushed it back. "Get away from my potion" Winnie glared at the mortal boy. The boy turned the cauldron over and the potion spilled out. "My potion!" Winnie cried. "Emily!" The boy cried out as he almost reached his sister, but Winnie hit him with blasts of electricity, making him drop to the ground. "Winnie? Winnie, look." Mary told her sister, pointing to Emily who had somehow ingested some of the potion as her life force glowed around her. "Sisters, prepare thyselves" Winnie told her sisters. "'Tis her life force. The potion works. Take my hands, we will share her!" "Oh, Winnie, how generous of thee." Mary beamed. The sisters went over to Emily and began to suck away her life force. In the process, Emily grew very old and died. The sisters, however, were much younger now. "Sisters, behold!" Winnie beamed. "I am beautiful!" Sarah grinned. "Boys will love me!" "We're young!" Mary cheered, clapping her hands. "Well, younger, but it's a start!" Winnie announced. "Sisters!" "You hag!" The boy spat. "There are not enough children in the world to make thee young and beautiful!" "Hag?" Winnie repeated. "Sisters, did you hear what he called you? Whatever shall we do with him?" she prompted. "Let's Bar-B-Q and filet him." Mary suggested. "Hang him on a hook, and let me play with him." Sarah added. "No! Book. Darling, come to Mommy. Yes~" Winnie smirked. "The boy's punishment must be more foolsome. More lingering. Dazzle me, my darling." she told it. The book flipped open to show some pages. "Amnesia, bunions, chill breaks, cholera" Winnie glanced before rolling her eyes. "We can do better than that I think." The book flipped more pages.

"Yes, let's see what we have... Oh! Perfect" Winnie beamed before shutting the book, handing it over to Mary. "As usual. His punishment shall not be to die, but to live forever with his guilt." Winnie cast a spell turning the boy into an immortal black cat. Sarah tried to pet him, but he swatted at her and Winnie and Mary laughed. Suddenly, there was a pounding at the front door. The villagers had arrived. "Open! Witches!" A man's voice demanded. "Daughters of Darkness! Open this door." "Hide the child." Winnie told her sisters. "Witches?" Mary grinned innocently, hiding Emily with a shawl. "There be no witches here sir." "Don't get your knickers in a twist" Winnie added. "We are just three kindly old spinster ladies." "Spending a quiet evening at home." Mary helped. "Sucking the lives out of little children." Sarah said which made Winnie reach out to choke her. The whole town surrounded the cottage and hanged the Sanderson sisters.

Then Yoshiko was brought back to the present. "That...was...wicked!" she said. "The people of Salem thought they god rid of the Sanderson sisters for good. However, Winifred's spellbook casted a curse that will resurrect the witches during a full moon on All Hallow's Eve when any virgin lights the Black Flame Candle." Euterpe explained. "They can come back?!" Yoshiko asked excitedly. "Yes. But only when a virgin lights the Black Flame Candle during a full moon on All Hallow's Eve. Your mission is to make sure that doesn't happen, and if it does, you must stop the Sanderson sisters at all costs" Euterpe explained. "Are you saying that you are sending me to Salem?!" Yoshiko got even more excited. "Indeed. Don't let me down" said Euterpe. Then she used her magic to open a portal and Yoshiko went through it without any hesitation. On the other side, Yoshiko was outside a high school. "From this moment forth, all the people of Salem shall know the name of Yohane, the fallen angel!" Yoshiko said in her Yohane voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshiko walked around and saw a boy on his bike talking to a girl. "In order for the entire city of Salem to know my name, I shall start off small" she said to herself. She walked over to them before tripping over a rock. The boy noticed and help her up. "Are you all right?" he asked. "I'm fine, thank you." Yoshiko replied. "Glad to hear that, um...Yoshiko" said the girl. "Yoshiko? I am the fallen angel, Yohane" Yoshiko corrected. "Are you sure? Your name-tag says Yoshiko" said the boy. Yoshiko looked at her shirt and saw that the boy was right. It had a name-tag on it saying 'Yoshiko'. 'Curse you, Euterpe. I'm gonna get you for this' Yoshiko thought to herself, annoyed. "So, what are your names?" she asked. "I'm Allison" said the girl. "My name is Max Dennison" said the boy. "Are you two close?" Yoshiko asked. "We sorta just met actually" Max replied. "I moved here last week from California." "Does thou like it here?" Yoshiko asked. "Um, the leaves are great, but... I don't know," Max replied to her. "It's just all this Halloween stuff." "You don't believe in it?" Allison asked. "What do you mean, like the Sanderson sisters?" Max shook his head. "No way." "You've heard of them?" Yoshiko asked, now getting excited. "Our teacher was telling us their story" Allison replied. "I'm quite curious of it, though Max doesn't seem to be as interested." "It's just a story, right?" Max shrugged. "Who knows? In the city of witchcraft during All Hallow's Eve, anything can happen" Yoshiko said in her Yohane voice. "Okay, is this a habit of yours or something?" Max asked. "Y-You could say that" Yoshiko froze. "Trick-or-Treat!" Allison told Mac, holding out a piece of paper for him. "What's that for?" asked Yoshiko. "Well, I gave her my number earlier" Max smiled bashfully, opening up the paper. "Maybe she wrote her's back." Yoshiko took a look to see that it was Max's name on the paper with a phone number, but it was not the one he wanted since he gave Allison that number for her.

"Must be a wrong number" said Yoshiko. "You're telling me..." Max huffed as he went to ride away on his bike. "Well, I guess I better get back home." "Guess I'll see you around, Max" said Yoshiko. "See ya." Max said as he went to bike away. Yoshiko decided to follow him in secret to keep an eye on him. Max biked through a graveyard on his way back home after talking with Allison. While he was there, he ran into two other high school kids. "Halt!" One of the boys spoke up. "Who are you?" "Max. I just moved here." Max replied. "From where?" The boy asked. "Los Angeles." Max replied. The boys gave him a blank look as if they didn't know what that was. "LA...?" Max said. "Oh, dude..." said the first kid. "Tubular." said the other. "I'm Jay, this is Ernie." said the first kid, before his friend grabbed him. "How many times I gotta tell you? My name ain't Ernie no more, it's Ice. Ice!" he hissed. "This is Ice." The boy named Jay said. Ice turned around and we see that the word 'ICE' had been cut into the back of his hair. "So, let's have a butt." Jay said to Max. "No thanks, I don't smoke." Max declined. "They're very health conscious in Los Angeles." Ice commented. Yoshiko arrived to see the scene play out before their eyes. "You got any cash, Hollywood?" asked Jay. "No." Max replied. "Gee, we don't get any smokes from you, we don't get any cash, what am I supposed to do with my afternoon?" asked Ice. "Maybe you could learn to breathe through your nose?" Max retorted. Jay thought this was funny, until Ice shut him up with a glare. Yoshiko soon caught up, though glared a bit as Max was having trouble with some bullies.

"Whoa. Check out the new cross trainers." Jay soon said, taking a look at Max's shoes. "Cool" Ice smirked to Max. "Let me try 'em on." Max looked at them and went to get away, but Jay prevented him from going anywhere. "You better leave him alone!" Yoshiko spoke up. "And, who is this? Your girlfriend?" Ice smirked to Max. "As if! Someone ought to teach you some manners!" Yoshiko scoffed. "I'd like to learn from you..." Jay smirked to Yoshiko. "Hey, you seeing anybody?" "No and I don't plan to anytime soon" Yoshiko replied. Then she had an idea and grinned. "However, maybe I can treat you boys to some fortune telling" She put on a black cloak and put a black feather in her hair. Jay and Ice gave Yoshiko a blank look. Yoshiko lit up a candle and spoke in her Yohane voice. "Spirits that sprawl through the heavens and underworld, I make a proclamation to your kin who have fallen to purgatory. Lucifer, who baptized Asmodeusu, join with the fallen angel Yohane. The time to descend has come!" Jay and Ice looked scared. "Freak!" Ice said before running away with Jay. "What just happened...?" Max asked. "Well, anyway, thanks for scaring them away" "A fallen angel must protect her little demons" Yoshiko replied. Max got onto his bike and went home.

Yoshiko's phone started to ring. "Hello?" she answered. "I'm assuming you have no idea on where to go now" said Euterpe. "Now that you mention it...probably" Yoshiko replied. "Have you met anyone?" Euterpe asked. "I just met a girl named Allison and a boy named Max" Yoshiko replied. "I suggest you keep an eye on them. Don't let either one of them out of your sight no matter what" said Euterpe. "And that will be kind of hard to do since I do not know where they are now" said Yoshiko. "When you go trick-or-treating tonight, make sure you find them, okay?" said Euterpe. "I understand" Yoshiko replied before hanging up. As it began to get dark, Yoshiko went into a public bathroom to change into her fallen angel costume that she uses for her live streams. Then she began to trick-or-treat. After a couple of houses, she spotted Max with his little sister, Dani. Max looked bored and annoyed. "Lighten up, Max." Dani told her big brother after leaving one house. "Can we go home now?" Max groaned to his sister. "No." said Dani. Max spotted Jay and Ice stealing candy from the other kids. "Let's... Just go this way." he advised his sister, but Dani ignored him and went in that direction. "Ding-ding. Ding-ding!" sneered Ice, holding up his leg to block Dani's path. "Stop and pay the toll, kid." said Jay. "Ten chocolate bars, no licorice." added Ice. "Dump out your sack!" ordered Jay. Yoshiko narrowed her eyes once she saw that Jay and Ice were back. "Drop dead, moron." Dani retorted to the bullies. "Yo, twerp" Jay smirked to the little girl. "How'd you like to be hung off hat telephone pole?" "I'd just like to see you try it, 'cuz it just so happens I've got my big brother with me. Max!" Dani huffed before summoning her big brother. Jay and Ice were not impressed by this, as Max walked up. "Hollywood. Oh, no." Ice said sarcastically. "So you're doing a little trick-or-treating?" asked Jay. Max sighed. "I'm taking my little sister around." "That's nice" said Jay. "Whoa, I love the costume. But what are you supposed to be? A New Kid on the Block?" "For your information, he's a little leaguer!" said Dani. "Whoa, little leaguer!" said Jay, as he and Ice faked a baseball play. Dani tried to walk by again, but got blocked. "Wait a minute. Everyone pays the toll!" said Ice. "Stuff it, zit face." snapped Dani. "The nerve of those two." Yoshiko groaned. "Why you little-" Ice glared as he moved to hit Dani, but Max stepped in the way. "Hey, Ice" Max said, shoving a bag of candy in his arms. "Here. Pig out. Come on Dani, let's go." The Dennison siblings then walked off.

Yoshiko ran to Max and Dani. "Hey Max, wait up!" she said. "Oh, hey, Yoshiko" Max greeted. "It's Yohane" Yoshiko corrected. "Is she your friend?" Dani asked her brother. "Kind of. This is Dani" said Max. Yoshiko and Dani shook hands. "Mind if I join you guys?" Yoshiko asked. "No problem" said Dani. So they walked to the next house. "You should have punched them." Dani told her brother as they soon walked up the stairs. "They would have killed me." Max told her. "At least you would have died like a man." Dani retorted. "Hey! You just humiliated me in front of half the guys at school!" Max snapped. "So collect your candy and get out of my life!" "I wanna go home! Now!" Dani yelled, before she ran off. A woman came to the door with a candy bowl, frowning at what she just saw. "You didn't have to be so mean to your little sister" Yoshiko told Max. "Ugh, let me worry about her" Max told her. He sighed and went after Dani, who was sitting on a hay pile in front of another house. "Dani... I'm sorry" he sighed. "It's just that I hate this place... I miss all my friends... I wanna go home." "Well, this is your home now, so get used to it." Dani replied. Max looked to her as she sat in the hay, trying to soften up a bit. "Yeah. Give me one more chance?" "Why should I?" Dani pouted, wiping her eyes while sitting in the hay. "'Cuz I'm your big brother." Max said. Dani looked up and laughed from that as it made her feel a little bit better. Max looked up in amazement, making his sister look with him. "Whoa... Check that out..." he told her. Dani looked with him, looking up in wide wonder. "What?" she asked, not seeing anything. "Something just flew across the moon." Max told her. Dani looked up and Max jumped at her and scared her a bit. They both laughed. Dani smiled. "Let's go, jerk face." she said playfully.

They turned and looked at the house, only it was a mansion. The trio smiled a bit as that was much better. "Wow!" they gasped at the sight of the house. "Ah, rich people" Dani remarked. "They'll probably make us drink cider and bob for apples." The group went onto the foyer. "Trick-or-Treat!" they called out, coming in through the door as it was open before looking around as no one seemed to be inside yet. Then they spotted a huge cauldron full of candy and went over to it. "Jackpot!" Dani beamed. She and Yoshiko reached in and put a handful of candy into their bags. "Max Dennison." said a voice, making Max look up. The trio spotted Allison dressed in Victorian garb, standing on the second floor landing. "Allison!" Max gasped. "Oh, Allison, huh?" Dani smirked a bit. "I thought you weren't into Halloween." Allison said to Max. "I'm not. I'm just taking my little sister, Dani, around." Max replied innocently. "Well, that's nice." Allison replied. "I always do it." Max replied coolly. "My parents made him." Dani stated flatly. "And I came with him" Yoshiko added. "Do you guys want some cider?" asked Allison. "No." Dani replied. "No thank you" said Yoshiko. "Sure!" Max said. Allison brought Max some cider and he took a sip. "Uh... So... Some party..." Max soon said to Allison. "Boring" Allison smiled. "It's just a bunch of my parent's friends. They do this every year. I've got candy duty. By the way, Dani, I love your costume." Dani smiled. "Thank you. I really like yours, too. Of course, I couldn't wear anything like that because I don't have any…what do you call them, Max... Yabbos?" Max choked on his cider, while Allison, Dani and Yoshiko laughed. "Max likes your yabbos" continued Dani. "In fact, he loves 'em!" Yoshiko laughed from that a bit as it was kind of adorable.

"I'm really into witches." Allison smiled to the little girl. "Really? Me too" Dani smiled back, taking out a witch-shaped sucker, beginning to lick it. "We just learned about those sisters in school." "Oh, you mean the Sanderson sisters?" Allison asked. Dani nodded to that. "I know all about them" Allison then said. "My mom used to run the museum." "There's a museum about 'em?" Yoshiko asked in surprise. "Yeah, but they shut it down because a lot of spooky things happened there." Allison replied. "Well, why don't we go to this old Sanderson house?" asked Max. Dani shook her head 'no', as Allison looked at Max. "Come on, make a believer outta me." Max then said. Allison grew a bit of a smile. "Okay, let me change. They'll never miss me." she said, going upstairs. Max watched her go upstairs, seeming a bit distracted right now. "Max, I'm not going up there" Dani told her brother. "My friends at school told me all about that place. It's weird." "Dani, this is the girl of my dreams." Max replied. "And seeing this museum is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Yoshiko added. "Look, just do this one thing for me and I'll do anything you say!" Max told his sister. "Please? Please?!" Dani thought about it for a little while. "Okay, okay. Next year we go trick-or-treating as Wendy and Peter Pan," she replied. "With tights, or it's no deal." "Okay, okay, deal!" Max nodded. Yoshiko knew she was supposed to stay away from the house, but she couldn't help herself. She really wanted to see it.


	3. Chapter 3

Max, Dani, Allison, and Yoshiko arrived at the abandoned Sanderson residence. "Legend has it that the bones of a hundred children are buried within these walls..." Allison said. "Ooh!" Yoshiko grinned. Allison unlocked the door and the group went inside; it was entirely pitch black. Dani coughed a bit, looking around, or at least tried to. "I can't. See. A thing." "Well, there's a light switch around here somewhere." Allison told her. Max found a display of lighters, then picked one up and lit it. "I found a lighter," he said as he helped Allison find the light switch and the lights came on. "Whoa!" Something seemed to be watching them from outside the house. Allison went over to a great, black pot in the centre. "Here's the original cauldron, and upstairs is where they slept." she said. The group moved over to where a 'book' was in a display case. "This is the spell book of Winifred Sanderson" continued Allison. "It was given to her by the devil himself. The book is bound in human skin and contains the recipes for her most powerful and evil spells!" "Wow!" Yoshiko beamed. Max pointed to a black candle. "What's that?" he asked. "Oh, that's the black flame candle." whispered Allison. Max went over and read the sign by the candle. "'Black Flame Candle: Made from the fat of a hangman. Legend says that on a full moon, it will raise the spirits of the dead when lit by a virgin on Halloween night'" he pulled out his lighter. "So let's light the sucker and meet the old broads." He turned to Allison. "Wanna do the honors?" Allison put up her hands. "No thanks." "As much as I would love to see what happens, I'm afraid I don't think you should light it" Yoshiko said. Max moved to light the candle, but was attacked by a black cat. He managed to throw the cat off and stood up. "Stupid cat!"

"Okay, Max, you've had your fun" Dani told her brother. "It's time to go. Come on, girls." "Max, she's right, let's go." Allison agreed. "Oh, come on, it's just a bunch of hocus pocus." Max shrugged. "Max, I'm not kidding this time!" Dani cried out. "It's time to go! Max, no!" Max lit the candle and the flame turned black. The house began to shake which was not a good sign for anybody. "Uh oh" said Max. Suddenly, the fake flames of the chandelier popped. The floor boards under their feet began to move as a green light shined from below, but suddenly, it stopped. "What happened?" Max asked. "A virgin lit the candle." Dani reminded him. All the candles in the house lit themselves. The fire under the cauldron came up and knocked the the group back. The group hid as voices were heard from outside and Dani hid behind the counter. Suddenly, the doors burst open and the Sanderson sisters entered, almost back from the dead. "We're home~" Winnie beamed to her sisters. "Oh, sweet revenge. Do you see, sisters? My curse worked perfectly." "Oh, that's because thou art perfect, Winnie." Mary replied. "Oh, I knew I left this cauldron on, didn't I tell you? Oh, I knew it." Sarah reached up behind a pillar and brought out something. "My lucky rat tail! Right where I left it." "But who lit the black flame candle?" Winnie wondered. The group glared at Max while hiding from the three witches.

"Wake up! Wake up, sleepy head" Winnie said to her spell book. "Oh, I've missed you. Did you miss me too? Come on now, we've got work to do." "Winnie?" asked Mary. Winnie looked to her sister. "Yes?" "I smell children." replied Mary. The kids gulped as they all glanced at each other. "Sic 'em." Winnie scowled. "It's a little girl" Mary said. "Seven, maybe eight and half." "Oh, let's play with her." Sarah suggested before beginning to sing until Winnie clapped her hand over her mouth. They all moved over to the counter, behind which, Dani was hiding. "Come out, my dear" Winnie smiled sweetly. "We will not harm thee." "We love children!" Mary added, slamming her hand down on the counter which made Dani pop up. The sisters were taken aback by her witch-like appearance. "I thought thou'd never come, sisters." said Dani, playing along with the fact that the sisters thought she was a fellow witch. "Greetings, little one." said Winnie. "'Twas I who brought you back." Dani explained. "Imagine, such a pretty little…" started Winnie, but she had trouble with the last word. "…Child." "And she's so well fed, isn't she?" Mary added, poking at Dani. "Plump. Shish-k-baby." Winnie took Dani's hand. "Tell me, dumpling, what is the year?" "1993." Winnie pushed Dani into a chair before entering a huddle. "Sisters, we have been gone 300 years!" "Wow, Winnie, how time flies…" said Mary. "When you're dead!" Sarah concluded. The sisters all laughed and Dani joined in with them, but they stopped after a minute and looked at her.

"It's been great fun, but I guess I better be going." Dani soon suggested. "Oh, stay for supper." Winnie smirked. "Oh, I'm not hungry." Dani replied. "But WE are!" Mary grinned. The sisters grabbed Dani and tried to bring her to the cauldron. Max jumped up to save his sister. "Hey! Let go of my little sister." Max glared, finally acting like a big brother. "Roast him, Winnie." Mary suggested. "No, let me, let me play with him." Sarah interjected. Winnie hit Max with a jolt of electric energy that held him against the wall and off the ground. "You, there!" she smirked. "I haven't lost my touch, sisters!" "Max!" Dani cried out for her brother. "Well, hello!" Mary smirked to Allison once she saw her. Allison knocked Mary down with a broom. "Don't! You leave my brother alone!" Dani cried out, hitting Winnie with her candy bag, sending that witch down. Max was released from the wall as the cat attacked Winnie. "Sister Sarah, get this beast off of me!" Winnie cried out. "Come on! Come on!" Yoshiko told the others as she opened the door, allowing them to run out.

Max climbed up to the second floor and looked down at the sisters. "You have messed with The Great and Powerful Max, and now must suffer the consequences" he told them, trying to sound menacing. "I summon the burning rain of death." "Burning rain of death?" The sisters repeated out of confusion. Max flipped open the lighter and lit it. "He makes fire in his hands." Winnie commented. Max held the flame under one of the sprinklers and suddenly, the sprinklers go off, making the witches run for cover. "Oh, oh... The burning rain of death! Come on, you idiots!" Winnie soon cried out to her sisters. "Get to shelter! Come on, you fools!" Max made a run for it, but slipped on some water. The black cat jumped onto his chest. "Nice going, Max!" it said in a male voice. Max was dumbstruck by this. "You can talk...!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, no kidding" said the cat. "Now get the spell book! Come on! Move it!" "It's the burning rain of death" Winnie told her sisters. "Shut up." Max broke the the glass around the book and lifted it out. "My book..." Winnie said as she tried to get to it, but Mary and Sarah held her back. "He took my book! The book!" Max ran out of the cottage, looking around while dripping wet. "Max! Max, over here!" Dani called out for her brother. "Come on! This way!"

"Is everyone okay?" asked Yoshiko. "Yeah" Dani, Max, and Allison replied. "Good. Now let's go!" said Yoshiko. The group ran to a cemetery and hid with nowhere else to go right now. "Whoa, whoa. This is a graveyard." Max stated. "It's hallowed ground" explained the cat. "Witches can't set foot here." Max turned to the girls, who looked shocked. "He talks." he said. "Follow me," The cat said, leading them further into the graveyard. "Over here, I want to show you something. Give you an idea of exactly what we're dealing with." Then he stopped on top of a gravestone. "'William Butcherson'?" Max read aloud. "'Lost Soul'?" "Billy Butcherson was Winifred's lover, but she found him sporting with her sister Sarah, so she poisoned him and sewed his mouth shut with a dull needle" The cat explained. "So he couldn't tell her secrets, even in death. Winifred always was the jealous type." "You're Thackery Binx." Allison realized. "Yes." The cat nodded. "So the legends are true." said Yoshiko. "Well, come along" The cat replied, going somewhere else. "I want to show you something else." The group continued following Binx. "And now... This." Binx pointed out. "'Emily Binx'..." Yoshiko read aloud. "Your sister I presume? I'm so sorry..." "It's all right... Just not for me..." Binx sighed sadly. "Because of me, my little sister's life was stolen. For years I waited for my life to end, so I could be reunited with my family, but Winifred's curse of immortality kept me alive. Then one day I figured out what to do with my eternal life. Now, I'd failed Emily, but I wouldn't fail again. When Winifred and her sisters returned, I'd be there to stop them. So, for 300 centuries I guarded the house on All Hallow's Night when I knew some airhead virgin might light that candle." "How come you never said anything before if you were in the house the whole time?" Yoshiko asked him. "I could not speak until the Black Flame Candle was lit" Binx replied. "I couldn't warn you guys or tell my parents what had happened with Emily."

Dani turned to Max. "Nice going, airhead." she said. "Hey look, I'm sorry, okay?" Max replied. "But we're talking about three ancient hags vs. the 20th century; how bad can it be?" "Bad" replied Binx. Allison went to look inside the spell book, but Binx wheeled back on her. "Stay out of there!" "Why?" asked Allison. "It holds Winifred's most dangerous spells," explained the cat. "She must not get it." "Let's torch the sucker." Max suggested, throwing down the book and tried to light it with the lighter, but the flames were repelled. "It's protected by magic." Binx said. "It appears that we are now cursed with bad luck" Yoshiko gulped before pointing up. "Because we got company!" They heard laughter and suddenly, the Sanderson sisters appeared on their broomsticks. "It's just a bunch of Hocus Pocus." said Winnie. "Sarah..." she pointed one way. "...Mary." And she pointed the other way. The sisters flew around and surrounded our little group of heroes. "Max!" Dani exclaimed. "Brave little virgin who lit the candle..." said Sarah. "I'll be thy friend." "Hey! Take a hike!" yelled Allison, as she swung a tree branch at Sarah, who flew higher. "Book! Come to Mommy." ordered Winnie. The book lifted off the ground but Binx leapt on top of it to keep it down. "'Fraid not." he replied. Winnie's eyes widened. "Thackary Binx, thou mangy feline. Still alive?" she asked. "And waiting for you." Binx remarked. "He's also not alone..." Yoshiko said. "I'll handle it." Binx told her. "After all, you're just a little mortal." Winnie smirked to Yoshiko. "Mortal?!" Yoshiko snorted. "I will have you know that I am a fallen angel!" Yoshiko pretended to use magic to buy the others some time.

"They can't touch us here, right?" asked Max. Binx looked a bit hesitant. "Well, the witches can't." "I don't like the way you said that." replied Dani. Winnie began to cast a spell. "Unfaithful lover, long since dead; Deep asleep in thy wormy bed, Wiggle thy toes, open thine eyes; Twist thy fingers towards the sky! Life is sleepy, not too shy, on thy feet so say 'aye'!" Suddenly, the ground where Billy Butcherson was buried began to move, and Billy burst forth from his grave, as a zombie. The kids screamed and ran. Even Yoshiko was scared. Billy turned and looked at his gravestone that said he was a lost soul, and gave a grunt of annoyance. His mouth was sewed shut, so he couldn't say anything. The group followed Binx to a sewer and began to wander through it. Max looked around. "What is this place, Binx?" he asked. "It's the old Salem Crypt." replied Binx. "Alright, now who has the book?" Yoshiko asked. "Here." Allison said, holding the book. "It connects to the sewer and up to the street." Binx told the group. "Charming." Allison said as she looked around. Max looked up and spotted some rats and other unpleasant things. "Oh, don't look up Dani." he then told his sister. "Don't worry, I won't." Dani replied. "How do you even find food in this place?" Yoshiko asked in disgust. "Relax, I've hunted mice down here for years." said Binx. Dani looked ill at the thought. "Mice...?" "This way." Binx told them, leading a way through the sewers.


	4. Chapter 4

Binx looked around, finding a fork in the road. "Which way, which way?" he asked himself before remembering. "Oh, down here." Soon, the kids reached a manhole that led to the surface. "Up the ladder. Come on. Careful!" Binx advised as Max carried him up while climbing, and the others followed behind. The manhole cover moved and Max lifted it out of the way enough for Binx to hop out onto the road, but Max looked up in time to see a bus coming straight for them. "Binx, look out!" Max cried out before ducking back under the manhole. Binx couldn't get out of the way fast enough and he got run over. "Binx!" Dani cried out. The rest of the group climbed up and saw that Binx had been squished flat. "Oh, my God!" Yoshiko cried out in a distraught voice. Max began to panic as Dani cried. "It's all my fault..." he moaned as he turned away. "Max, it's not your fault." said Allison; but as she and Dani watched, Binx inflated again until he was back to normal. "Max!" "He's alive!" Yoshiko exclaimed. "Oh, I hate it when that happens..." groaned Binx, before he saw everyone staring. "What, I told you I can't die! Dani, you all right?" "I'm alright." Dani smiled at Binx. "Okay then, let's go." Binx said.

Soon, the group found a cop. "Officer! Officer!" Dani cried out, running to the cop on his bike. "Officer, we need your help." Allison said. "What's the problem?" The cop asked. "Tell him" Dani told her brother. "Go ahead." "Well, um, well you see" Max stammered as he tried to explain what was going on. "I just moved here. Well you see... It's like this... I... I, um... I broke into the old Sanderson house and I brought the witches back from the dead. See, I even have the book." he then held up the spell book, borrowing it a bit. "You lit the black flame candle?" The cop asked. "Yeah." Max nodded. "Okay, let's get on the sidewalk." The cop said, getting off of his bike. "And he's a virgin." Dani quickly added. "Come here" The cop told Max before whispering to him. "Are you a virgin?" "Yeah." Max replied. "Really?!" The cop gasped. Yoshiko facepalmed as this was not going the way she hoped it would. "Look, I'll get it tattooed on my forehead, okay?" Max deadpanned a bit. "Officer, this is not a prank." Allison frowned. "Really." Dani added. "We are speaking the truth!" Yoshiko added. "Hey! I put my life on the line to protect this community and you punks pull this?" The cop scoffed to them. "Get outta here." "Come on, Dani." Allison sighed to the young girl. "Take that cat with you." The cop added. The kids and Binx ran off. The cop got back on his bike, laughing. A blonde woman, dressed like a hooker, came out of the liquor store. "What's so funny, Eddie?" she asked. "Ah, just a bunch of kids yanking my chain," The guy replied as they both got on the bike. "They thought I was a real cop!" Laughing, the both of them took off. The group kept on running for a good while, and luckily, the Sanderson sisters seemed to be gone for a while.

"I suggest we go to Town Hall. Most of the adults are sure to be there" said Yoshiko. "Good idea, Yoshiko" said Max. "Yohane" Yoshiko corrected him. When the group made it to Town Hall, they went inside and saw that the whole place was packed. "Oh, great" Max groaned. "How're we ever gonna find Mom and Dad in this place?" They managed to get past the doorman and went inside to hunt for the adults with a ton of people at the party. "I'm gonna look for Mom." Dani said, walking off with Binx. "I'll see if I can warn some of the other adults" said Yoshiko. So the kids split up to warn the people. Using her fallen angel persona, Yoshiko tried warning some of the adults, but had no success. When she saw the band on stage, she grinned thinking this was an opportunity for her to introduce herself to the people of Salem. Yoshiko made her way to the corner of the stage and she managed to get the main singer's attention. "Excuse me, but is it alright if I perform with you?" she asked. "Do you play an instrument?" the singer asked. "No, but I do sing" said Yoshiko as she climbed onstage. She whispered in each musician's ear telling them what kind of music to play. Yoshiko grabbed a microphone and began to speak in her Yohane voice. "Greetings, my little demons of Salem, I am the fallen angel Yohane here with a Halloween performance you will never forget!" "What the heck is she doing?" Max thought as he saw Yoshiko on stage. Yoshiko began to sing 'in this unstable world'.

Yoshiko:  
Hito wa hitotsu no sonzai to wa kagiranai  
white wing black wing  
Kinou to chigau watashi ga chigau kotae dashitetanda  
no ga yes nara yes wa no? Docchi mo kibun shidai  
Ah kitto shiranai jibun ga motto iru no

Kono taikutsu sekai wo wataru ni wa  
Chikara o awasenakya dame yo  
Hora watashi to anata to watashi nara yagate kiseki ga okichau tte!  
Dakedo ima wa gaman shiyou ka shifuku no toki sa unstable world

Hito wa kioku de hito da to shinjikonde  
good deed bad deed  
Shin no sugata ga minna to chigau koto o ken'o shite  
Go wa go da yo stop janai saa mayowazu tonjaeba  
nonstop and fly da yo stop janai saa mayowazu tonjaeba  
Ah hontou no jibun wakarundatte hontou sa

Mada seinaru sekai yumemiteru no?  
Utsukushisa wa moroi mono yo  
Tabun anata to anata to watashitachi muku na mama de irarenai

Seinaru sekai yumemiteru no?  
Shiroi tsubasa o se ni shitai no?  
Demo anata to anata to watashitachi muku na mama de irarenai

Kono taikutsu sekai o wataru ni wa  
Chikara o awasenakya dame yo  
Hora watashi to anata to watashi nara yagate kiseki ga okichau tte!  
Dakedo ima wa gaman shiyou ka shifuku no toki taimingu matteru  
Itsuka dokoka watashi to anata deau hazu desho unstable world

After the song, as the audience applauded, Yoshiko noticed the Sanderson sisters had entered the building and were in the crowd and she quickly went offstage. Max and Allison ran off meeting up with their parents who were Madonna and a vampire known as Dadula. "Shoot, Max. Look, whatever it is, just tell me." Mr. Dennison said. "Come here." Dani urged, and her mom leaned in. "What?" Mrs. Dennison asked as Dani held out Binx. "This cat here, Binx, right?" Dani explained. "He can talk. My brother's a virgin, he lit the black flame candle, the witches are back from the dead and they're after us. We need help!" Mrs. Dennison looked on in disbelief. "How much candy have you had, honey?" she asked. Dani sighed. "Mom, I haven't O.D. I haven't even had a piece!" she exclaimed. "They're really witches, they're gonna fly, and they're gonna eat all the kids in Salem. They're real!" "Slither about" Winnie told her sisters as they ended up in the party. "Find them!" Sarah wandered off, while Mary stood there, bobbing to the music until Winnie elbowed her in the side. Then she too went off to look for the kids. By this time, Max and Dani had gotten their parents together and they had tried to convince them that the witches were real. Dani spotted the witches in the crowd. "Max! Max! They're here!" Dani told her brother. "They're here!" The kids looked over and saw Mary walk back up to Winnie. "Did you find them?" Winnie asked. "Sorry." Mary pouted. "Get out there and find them!" Winnie snapped at her. "Nobody's here, sweetie." said the kids' mom.

Max gave the spellbook to Allison. "Here. Hold this." he told her. "Where are you going?" asked Allison. "Max!" Mr. Dennison shouted, but by then, Max had vanished into the crowd. Winnie looked around before growling and whistling for her sister. "SARAH!" Sarah was making out with a guy dressed as a mummy. "Bye!" she said before running back over to Winnie. "Get over here" Winnie hissed. "Did you find them?" "Find who?" Sarah asked cluelessly. Max and Yoshiko hopped up on stage and motioned for the musicians to cut the music. "Hey man, cut the music. Cut the music!" Max shouted. "Hey man, I'm in the middle of a song." said the singer. "This is more important!" Yoshiko retorted as she took the microphone. "We need everyone's attention!" Yoshiko announced to the crowd. The Sanderson sisters spotted Max and Yoshiko, recognizing them instantly. "No, he's just getting everybody worked up." Mr. Dennison commented from within the crowd. "Listen to him, he's fine!" Dani told her father. "Your kids are in danger!" Max shouted on stage. "What do you mean?" asked one person. "300 years ago, the Sanderson sisters bewitched people, and now they've returned from their grave!" Max exclaimed, but then the crowd laughed. "I'm serious! It's not a joke!" he shouted angrily. "All right, this has gone far enough!" said Max's dad. "This might sound dumb, but they're here tonight" said Yoshiko. "And they're right over there!" she pointed and a spotlight hit the sisters. The crowd drew back a bit in shock. "Thank you both for that marvelous introduction." Winnie smirked to Yoshiko and Max.

"I put a spell on you, and now your mine~" Winnie began to sing with a wicked smirk. "You can't stop the things I do... I like." "No! No!" Dani cried out, covering her ears. "Don't listen to them!" "In 300 years, right down to the day~," Winnie sang as the crowd seemed to love her. "Now the witch is back, and there's Hell to pay." Mary and Sarah went up onstage and became the back-up singers. "I put a spell on you~" Winnie began to sing again. "Good joke" The singer told Max and Yoshiko. "Happy Halloween!" "No, man, we're serious." Max replied. "Yeah, right." The singer snorted. Winnie hit a high note and the band started playing again. "All right. Let's go guys!" The singer told his band. Binx headed for for the kids, just as Billy showed up and the kids ran for their parents. Max wheezed. "Mom, Dad, thank god..." he remarked. "Hey, Max, great show." Mr. Dennison smiled. "Cover your ears!" said Max and Dani, just as Billy appeared and the kids ran for it again. Mrs. Dennison sighed. "Oh, I wish we had the camera..." Winifred finished her 'song' by saying a few magic words, which the crowd repeated. But it was really a magic spell, and all the people in the room, with the exception of the kids who were running for their lives, would have to dance themselves to DEATH! The kids managed to get out one of the doors with Billy in hot pursuit.

They soon ran into the alley to hide away. "Binx, come on!" Dani told the cat. Max kicked over some trash cans in frustration. "That's really bad." he then groaned. "Max, come on! Calm down." Allison told him. "Look, I want you to take Dani back to your house and don't let her out of your sight!" Max soon told her. "Max, I'm not leaving you." Dani frowned to her brother. They ducked for cover when the back door of a restaurant opened and one of the cooks came out looking for a lobster. He picked one up and went back inside. Binx spotted the sisters. "Uh-oh!" he exclaimed. "Get down!" said Max, and the group hid out of sight as the sisters entered the alley. Mary sniffed the air. "I smell..." "Yes?" asked Winnie. "Winnie, I smell..." Winnie looked hopeful. "Yes?" "I smell... Scrud" Mary finished. Winnie gave her a look. "Scrud. You know, it's a bottom dweller. You cook it sometimes with a little bit of bread crumbs, little bit of margarine, or oil, olive oils…." Winnie grabbed her and dragged her out of the alley. Sarah stayed behind and looked around at all the boxes and stuff. "Sarah!" She then yelled. Sarah quickly followed after her sisters. As soon as they were gone, the group came out of hiding. "Phew, that was close" said Yoshiko. "Yoshiko, what was what you were doing on stage back there?" Max asked. "I simply couldn't miss the opportunity to introduce myself to the people of Salem" Yoshiko replied in her Yohane voice. Allison used an oven to get her balance and the oven door swung open. She looked at it and then smiled at the group. "I have an idea." she told them.


	5. Chapter 5

Later, at the high school, the sisters walked up to the deserted school. "What is this place?" asked Sarah. "It reeks of children." remarked Mary. "It is a prison for children." said Winnie. Inside the school, they walked down one of the hallways. Yoshiko was in the principal's office talking on the microphone. She spoke in her Yohane voice. "Welcome to High School Hell. I'm your host, Yohane" In the hallway, the sisters could hear her talking over the PA system. "It's time to meet our three contestants: Sarah, Mary, and Winifred Sanderson. Read any good spell books lately?" Yoshiko asked. Binx appeared in front of the sisters before hissing at them in the middle of the hall. "Get him!" Winnie told her sisters before they went toward the cat. The sisters suddenly stopped when they heard a new voice. Welcome to John Bailey High~..." Yoshiko's voice sang in a haunting tone of voice. "You are all going to die~..." The sisters headed in the direction of the voice. They paused just outside of one of the big ovens that the art students used to harden their molds. Yoshiko's voice continued to sing from inside the oven. Winifred gave the signal and the sisters all rushed into the oven. They stopped and looked around and it was shown that Yoshiko's voice was just a recording on a tape recorder with a microphone. The sisters all walked over to it, not realizing that the voice wasn't connected to a real person. "Hello?" asked Mary. "Yes?" asked Winnie. Suddenly, the door to the oven was slammed closed by Allison. The witches screamed in frustration, and then Allison hit the button and the oven turned on. "Hot, hot!" yelped Winnie as the oven grew hotter and hotter.

The kids ran off and rejoiced in their victory. "Farewell, Winifred Sanderson! Burn! Burn!" Max beamed as they all laughed and yelled. "We did it, Binx, we stopped them." "I've wanted to do that for 300 years" Binx said as they watched Dani and Allison play a little further off. "Since they took Emily." "You really miss her, don't you?" Yoshiko frowned softly. "Man, you can't keep blaming yourself for that" Max spoke up. "That happened so long ago." "Take good care of Dani, Max" Binx advised the boy. "You'll never know how precious she is, until you lose her." he hopped down and headed away. Binx was about to leave when Max called to him. "Hey Binx, where do you think you're going?" he asked. Binx turned back towards him. "You're a Dennison now, buddy. One of us." "Come on, Binx, let's go home." Dani said. Binx's eyes widened. "Home!" he exclaimed. Max nodded. "Home..." he repeated. Soon, the kids went to the Dennison house. "Mom? Dad?" called Max. "We got a new cat!" said Dani. "Mom?" Max looked to Allison. "Well, I guess they're still partying" he shrugged. "Come on in." Allison followed him inside.

At some point, the spellbook opened its eye. At that moment, Allison woke up and the book shut its eye. Max woke up a moment later, and Allison smiled at him. "Hi." said Max. "Hi" Allison replied as she stretched and then grabbed the clock on the nearby shelf. "Oh my God... It's 5:00! My parents are gonna kill me!" she exclaimed as she started to put her shoes on. "I should go." Max sighed. "I wish you could stay..." he said. Allison looked at the sleeping Binx. "Poor Binx..." she remarked. Yoshiko sat up with a yawn. "Yeah... Poor Binx. We owe him a lot..." she replied. "Look, could we find some way to help him?" suggested Max. "The book?" Allison suggested. "The witches used it to put the spell on him, maybe there's a way in here to take it off." "Perhaps a counterspell?" asked Yoshiko. "I don't know" Max then said cautiously. "Binx told us not to open it." "Well, the witches are dead, what harm could it do?" Allison replied. "Okay, just be careful." Max told her. "I will" Allison replied. "Hold my hand." Yoshiko smirked playfully. Allison and Max held hands and opened the book. They didn't see anything, but a magical light shot up from the book, into the sky. "Nothing weird so far..." noted Allison. Yoshiko waited for them to find something useful. "Oh, listen to this," Allison replied before reading from the book. "'Only a circle of salt can protect thy victims from my power'."

Binx jumped on the book and slammed it shut. "We were just trying to help you..." said Allison. "Well, don't!" Binx hissed. "Nothing good can come from this book! Got it?!" At that moment, the sisters arrived outside. "Maybe we should go now." Max suggested. "Okay." Allison replied. They walked out of the room and went into the hallway. Max went over to his parent's room and looked in. "Mom? Dad?" he then called. Outside, Winnie cut open one of the window screens with her fingernail. "They're still not home" Max told the girls. "That's weird. They must be having a great time." "I don't know, something's not right" Allison replied. "I'd feel a lot safer walking home if we had some salt." "Same here" Yoshiko nodded. Max looked around in the cupboard for some salt. He found some and dropped it down to Allison. "Salt," Max said as Allison read the side of the container. "Well, what's it say?" Allison looked up. "Oh, it says to form a circle of salt to protect from zombies, witches, and old boyfriends." she said. Max flashed a grin. "And what about new boyfriends...?" he asked. He and Allison were about to kiss, but they pulled back as they heard a sound from upstairs. "That sounded like Dani!" Yoshiko exclaimed.

The three ran upstairs and bursted into Max's bedroom. It appeared that Dani was asleep under the covers. "Guys, the book is gone!" Allison panicked. "I'm telling you, something's weird." "Dani, wake up!" Max said, pulling back the covers, but he didn't see his little sister. "Trick-or-Treat!" Sarah grinned as she was revealed. Allison screamed as Max and Yoshiko jumped back. Winnie, Mary, and Dani came out of the closet, but Mary was holding Dani captive and Winifred had the book. "Looking for THIS?" asked Winnie, holding the book, which opened its eye and looked at Max, causing him to jump back with a yell. Winnie opened the book and a ball of energy hit Max in the back, knocking him down. Allison quickly formed a circle of salt around herself. "Salt! What a clever little white witch" Winnie smirked as she and her sisters soon grabbed a hold of Dani. "But it will not save thy friends. No. Come, sisters, the candles magic is almost spent, a dawn approaches." "Max!" Dani cried out. "Let me go! Put me down!" Then the sisters left the room. "Dani? Dani!" Allison shouted. "Max! Are you okay? Come on, get up!" Max got to his feet. "Where's Dani?" he asked. "The witches took her" Yoshiko replied.

In the skies, the witches were flying with broomsticks with Dani as their hostage. "Use thy voice Sarah, fill the sky" Winnie told her sister. "Bring the little brats to die." Sarah soon flew off from her sisters, and began to sing. "Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment, Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of magic~" Back at the Dennison house, Max, Allison and Yoshiko listened as Sarah sang. All the children in the town were listening, too, since they began heading towards the sisters' cottage. The group looked at each other. "Dani!" Max tried to call to the children. "Hey! Hey, you guys! Don't listen to her!" he shouted. But the children were under a spell and didn't hear him. Allison's eyes widened in realization. "Max, I figured it out." she told him. "What?" asked Max. "Winifred said 'The candle's magic will soon be spent, a dawn approaches'" Allison replied. "The black flame candle only brought them back for this one Halloween night, and unless they can steal the lives of children, when the sun comes up, they're dust." Max nodded. "Yeah, but how can we make the sun come up? They've got Dani. We need a miracle." he replied. "Even my powers cannot change time" said Yoshiko.


	6. Chapter 6

Max pulled his parents' car out of the garage and tried to make his way around the children that were walking very slowly in the street. "Hurry, okay. Oh, watch out!" urged Allison. "Come on! Get out of the way! Move it!" Max yelled out the window as he honked the horn. Eventually, they reached the cottage. The trio charged towards the cottage door, before kicking it down. "Your reign of terror is over sisters!" said Yoshiko. "Prepare to die!" Max called out. "...Again!" "You... You have no powers here, you fool!" Winnie remarked. "Hollywood!" exclaimed Jay. "Maybe not, but there's a power greater than your magic, and that's knowledge." said Max. "And there's one thing that I know that you don't." "And what is that, dude?" asked Winnie sarcastically. "Daylight Saving's Time." Thor remarked. The witches laughed about that. "Daylight Saving's Time." Mary stated sarcastically. "Feast your eyes!" Yoshiko said in her Yohane voice, pulling back a curtain. Suddenly, a pink light began to shine behind the teenage warlock. It looked like the rising sun and so the sisters reacted in a panic. They all tried to run from the light while the group came to untie Dani. "Guys!" Dani cried out. "Get me out of here!" Yoshiko united Dani's ropes. and Max grabbed the bag that Binx was in and they headed for the door. Max paused and dumped the cauldron over, spilling the potion. Binx yelped as he was singed. "Hot! Hot cat! Hot cat!"

"Hey, let me outta here." Jay said. "Hey, Hollywood," Ice added. "Help us out here!" "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Yoshiko facepalmed. "Tubular." Max smirked as he went to leave. "Oh for crying out loud!" Yoshiko groaned. She quickly freed Ice and Jay. "Thanks, freak" said Jay. "You can thank me later. Now let's get out of here!" said Yoshiko. They ran outside the door, but Dani paused just outside the door. As Jay and Ice made their escape, the group turned around to see Allison whistling. "Pump it!" Dani cheered as she and Max run over to the car. "Allison!" she smiled as she and Allison hugged. Then they all got into the car. "I gotta say, that was easier than I thought it'd be..." Yoshiko said. "It seemed... Too easy..." Suddenly, out of nowhere, Winnie pulled up next to the drivers' side window. "Pull over! Let me see your driver's permit!" Winnie cackled, trying to pull Max out of the car, but Allison and Dani held onto him. "Resisting arrest?" Max was able to disentangle himself from her. He flung out his hand to fend off another attack and Winnie was knocked into some bushes, making the girls cheer. Max pulled the car up to the cemetery gate and the kids went out. "Hurry! Hurry!" Binx told the group.

The group quickly headed for the gate so that they could get on hallowed ground. "Go, go, go! Run!" Max cried out. They got inside the gate, but Billy had finally caught up with them, and he grabbed ahold of Max. "Max!" Dani yelled. "No, wait Dani!" protested Binx as the group got into defensive stances. Max pulled out a switchblade knife to fight Billy with. "Run, Dani, run!" Max cried out as he began to fight Billy. The girls ran away. Then the Sanderson sisters finally arrived. "Billy! Kill him if you must, just bring me that child!" Winnie demanded. "That Dani! And put some wiggle in it, you putrid festering sore." Billy got up, took Max's knife and cut the strings that held his mouth shut. "Don't dawdle, come along now!" Winnie ordered. Billy took a very deep breath through his mouth. "Come along now!" Winnie demanded. "Kill him! Do it now!" "Wench!" Billy shouted, much to Winnie's shock. "Trollop! You buck tooth, mouth rind, firefly from Hell!" he turned to Max. "I've wanted to say that for years." "Say what you want, just don't breath on me." Max grunted from the zombie's breath. "Billy! I killed you once. I shall kill you again you maggotly mouth peasant. Hang on to your head!" Winnie glared before she and her sisters then flew off as Billy walked off, deciding not to put up with her anymore.

A little bit later, Max caught up with the girls & Billy walked right behind him. "Max, come on!" said Dani before she, Allison, and Yoshiko saw Billy behind her brother. "Max, come on, move out of the way!" Allison said, but Max put up his hands. "No, no, wait!" Max said. "Wait! No! No. He's a good zombie." "Come on. We'll have to hold them off until dawn" said Binx. "It's our only hope." Dani and the others stared up at Billy as he looked back at them. "Hi, Billy." Dani gave a small smile. Allison poured a circle of salt around the open grave, while Max took a few practice swings with a tree branch. "You'll be safe in here." said Binx. Dani smiled. "Thank you." Max looked to his little sister as they helped her into the open grave. "You okay, Dani?" he asked. "Yeah. Fine." replied Dani. "All right then" Billy said as he helped Dani into the grave. "In we go." "We've only got one shot at this so let's make it count" said Yoshiko. When everyone was ready, Yoshiko spotted the Sanderson sisters coming. "Here they come!" she said.

"For the last time, prepare to meet thy doom!" Winnie exclaimed. Max tried to swing at her only for him to miss. "You little pest, I've had enough of you." Winnie laughed as she grabbed a hold of his stick and tossed Max aside. Sarah and Mary went off to fight Allison and Yoshiko. Winnie faced off with Billy, who was still guarding Dani. Billy glared. "Go to Hell!" he spat. Winnie smiled. "Oh, I've been there, thank you. I found it quite lovely," she replied as she took a nose dive and aimed right for Billy, but at the last moment she curved her broom upward and knocked off Billy's head. Dani shrieked and then crawled out of her safe haven to get his head. "Billy, I think you dropped this." she said as she went to give him his fallen head. "Those who mess with the fallen angel, Yohane shall be forever cursed with bad luck!" Yoshiko glared using her Yohane voice while holding a baseball bat. "Ooh, you think you're a tough little dickens, aren't you?" Mary smirked, shooting some of her own magic at Yoshiko. Yoshiko swung the bat, hitting the magic like it was a baseball, sending it right back. The magic shot back and knocked Mary off of her broom. Yoshiko used the same method to fight Sarah. Max and Allison reached the grave only to find it empty.

Winnie spotted Dani out of the grave and she headed right for her, catching her and taking off with her. "Max!" Dani cried out. "Dani!" Max cried back. "Bye-Bye, big brother" Winnie laughed before facing Dani as she whipped out the vial. "All right, you little trollymall." "Hold on, Dani!" Binx cried out. "This'll teach you to call people ugly," Winnie smirked to the little girl. "Open your mouth. Open your mouth, I say!" Binx took a running leap up a tree and landed right on Winnie, then knocked the vial out of her hand. She angrily tossed Binx to the ground, but Max managed to catch the vial before it hit the ground. "Give me that vial!" Winnie shouted. Max glared. "Put her down or I'll smash it!" "Smash it and she dies!" And in a flash, Max uncapped the vial and drunk the potion. Allison gasped. "Max!" "No!" shouted Billy. Max finished drinking and threw the vial away. "Now you have no choice. You have to take me." he said. Winnie lowered herself to hover only about a foot off the ground. "You are a fool to give up thy life for thy sister." she tossed Dani down and grabbed Max by the front of his shirt. "MAX!" Dani cried out for her brother. "Dani!" Allison said as she and Billy soon came to help the girl up off of the ground. Winnie and Max were struggling together.

"Sisters! Sisters!" Winnie called out. "Winnie, I'm coming!" Mary shouted as she flew right by Allison, Billy, Yoshiko, and Dani and they grabbed the extension cord from the vacuum and hang onto it. "Hold! Harder! Come on!" said Allison. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Winnie glowered. Mary called to her other sister. "Sarah!" she yelled. Sarah flew over and tried to help Mary get free. Meanwhile, Winnie was trying to suck Max's life force. Allison kept on tugging. "Let go, now!" she shouted. They let go and Sarah and Mary flew high up into the air. Max knocked Winnie's hands from him and they both fell to the ground with Winnie landing face first in some grass. She got up and crawled over to Max, then picked him up off the ground and still tried to suck away his life force, but he continued to struggle with her. Meanwhile, the sun began to rise. Winnie looked down and realized that she was on hallowed ground and she began to turn to stone. "The book...!" Winnie exclaimed as she turned to stone. Max finally managed to free himself and he fell away from the statue. Up in the air, both of the remaining Sanderson sisters were hit by the sunlight. "Winnie! Goodbye!" Sarah cried out and with a flash of purple, she was no more. "Uh-oh. Bye-bye!" Mary cried out as with a flash of red, she was next. Back in the cemetery, Winnie's statue exploded in a flash of green and the kids all quickly turned away and shielded their eyes. Binx, very quietly died. His mission was over. The kids, not realizing that Binx was gone, looked at the sunrise with a newfound respect.

"Max! Max, are you okay?" asked Dani. Max nodded. "Yeah, I think so." Dani smiled. "You saved my life." "Well, I had to, I'm your big brother." replied Max. Dani hugged her brother. "I love you, jerk face." Max hugged her back. "I love you too." he replied. "Come on." said Dani, as Billy crawled into his grave with a sigh. Dani waved. "Bye Billy, have a nice sleep." she said. "Hey, Billy?" asked Max, and Billy turned to face him. "Thanks." Billy nodded, then gave a huge yawn and collapsed into his grave, his time having come at last. "Sweet dreams, Billy." Yoshiko said. "Where's Binx?" Dani wondered before calling out. "Binx? Binx?" Then she spotted him on the ground, but he wasn't moving or breathing. "He's gone" Allison said softly. "He's gone, Dani." "But he can't die remember?" Dani frowned as she looked like she was going to cry. "Wake up, Binx. Binx, wake up. It's like last time." Yoshiko frowned softly as this was an unfortunate sight of her newest friend. "Dani, come on, please don't be sad for me." A familiar voice said. They all looked up and saw Thackary Binx standing there as a ghost. He'd been freed by the witches death. Dani blinked in surprise. "Binx, is that you?" she asked. Thackary smiled. "Yeah. The witches are dead, my soul's finally free." he explained, as Dani continued to cry. "You freed me, Dani; thank you. Hey Max, thanks for lighting the candle." Max smiled and nodded. They soon heard a new voice calling out. "Thackary, Thackary Binx!" They all then turned to see the ghost of a little girl. "It's Emily!" Thackary smiled as he felt thrilled before he went toward Dani. "I shall always be with you." Dani nodded before she got a kiss on the cheek. Thackary turned and walked towards his sister, but he paused for one last look at his new friends. Max gave him a wave while the others gave smiles for him. "Thackary Binx, what took thee so long?" Emily playfully asked her brother. "I'm sorry, Emily," Thackary replied. "I had to wait 300 years for a virgin to light the candle." Emily and Thackary walked through the gates into Heaven, and Max and Dani watched with a smile. Yoshiko was amazed at the sight of the Gates of Heaven. The gate soon closed as it seemed that Thackary and Emily were going to live happily ever after together in the afterlife after spending three centuries apart from each other.

"As a fallen angel, I never would have thought I'd be able to see the Gates of Heaven" Yoshiko said in her Yohane voice. "I believe that this was the most adventurous Halloween ever" "It sure was" said Allison. "I think it's time that all went our separate ways" said Yoshiko. "Yeah. It's been great meeting you Yoshiko" said Max. "Yohane" Yoshiko corrected. "Maybe next Halloween, you can perform for us like you did at Town Hall?" asked Dani. "Perhaps" said Yoshiko. She gave her goodbyes to her new friends and walked away. She went somewhere no one could see her and she called Euterpe. "I am proud to announce that Yohane has completed her mission!" Yoshiko said in her Yohane voice. "I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Euterpe smiled. Then Yoshiko remembered something. "OMG! I think I missed Aqours' Halloween show!" she panicked. "Do not worry. The time is different in Japan and America" said Euterpe. Yoshiko sighed in relief. Euterpe used her magic to open a portal and Yoshiko went through it. On the other side, she was in her bedroom. Yoshiko smiled and looked out the window. "Until we meet again, Max, Dani, and Allison, my little demons" she said.


End file.
